


Faster

by IzumiLover



Category: Skyward Sword - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cardiophilia, Heartbeat Kink, Masturbation, Other, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzumiLover/pseuds/IzumiLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link ends up in Fledge's room by accident. When the boy starts giving himself pleasure, Link just can't hold it for too long-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faster

**Author's Note:**

> Written in an impulse to fulfill my ♥ heartbeat kink needs after an idea a friend gave me in Tumblr

Link bent down, trying to catch his breath. That damn Remlit had escaped again, and it was his fault, so he had to catch it before the headmaster realized his beloved pet was gone. Lately, those sweet animals had been behaving strangely at night, and this one just had left when he opened the door to check if the headmaster was in his office. Now he was chasing him on the roof, trying not to fall off. He felt stupid.

The boy saw the Remlit entering through an open window on the lower floor; he was not sure, but he thought it was Fledge’s room. He slid carefully towards the window, panting. Indeed, it was Fledge’s room, but his friend was not there. Link heard a noise in the wardrobe and saw the flash of an eye behind the half-opened door. The boy crept closer, hoping to avoid the creature’s field of vision. He had to be quick…

“I got you-!” Link panted out, muffling the Remlit’s protest with a blanket. In his struggle, Link ended up inside the wardrobe, trying to calm down the creature in his lap.

Suddenly, Link heard a noise at the door. The creature jolted and slipped out of its wrappings, escaping through the window; giving Link a start when a flowerpot fell to the floor.

Fledge entered into the room. His eyes fixed for a moment on the knocked flowerpot; then, he simply shrugged. Stupefied, Link couldn’t move. Fledge was the most shy and insecure boy in the world, and he looked flustered already. But he ignored the flowerpot, and he loved his plants. Something was wrong with his friend, so Link decided he would wait until Fledge fell asleep; his presence in his room for sure would confuse him even more.

Link saw Fledge sitting in his bed. His face was more flushed than normal and he looked overwhelmed; his breath was coming out in short puffs. The boy pulls off his scarf and started stroking his neck with a trembling hand, sliding slowly to his chest. Link considered leaving his hideout to check if he was all right, but he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his friend sliding a hand between his legs as a suffocated moan left his lips.

Link’s heart skipped a beat. ‘Wait, was he going to…?’ No way, he couldn’t see that, that was very private! If he saw his friend doing that sort of thing he could never forgive himself. But he couldn’t come out the wardrobe without being noticed, and Fledge seeing him in his room during such an intimate moment would be even worse. So he remained hidden there, trying to ignore his friend’s mumbling, wishing in silence he would finish soon; the thought was so embarrassing that his face flushed.

Link took a deep breath and tried to remove himself from that awkward situation, but Fledge’s moans wouldn’t let him. His heart started to beat faster and a tickling, urgent excitement was building in his belly. The boy bit his lower lip; to his horror, he was feeling the urge to touch himself. Of course he had felt that way before, especially during some vivid dreams he wasn’t able to remember the next day, but right now was not the most appropriate to calm down his desires with some self-loving.

Fledge moaned again. Link’s eyelids trembled as a jolt went from his crotch throughout his whole body; a flickering groan left his mouth. The arousal now was flowing to his whole body; the valley between his thighs felt hot and stiff. He found himself moving his hips and legs, slowly, trying to ease that overwhelming heat.

Suddenly, he felt the urge to look. If he could just get a look, just for a second… No, he couldn’t do it- that was not right…

Fledge’s gasps and moans were growing intense, along with Link’s arousal. The boy was breathing in short, quick puffs; his body was heating up, his nerves twitching with every moan he heard. He could hear is own heartbeat ringing in his eardrums.

He couldn’t help it. He looked.

Fledge was lying in the bed, shirtless; his pants were down to his knees and he was stroking his sex, slowly. His face was flushed and covered in sweat, his eyes closed in an expression of pure pleasure.

Link would have never expected that the vision of his friend would arouse him in such a way; the excitement and the fear of being discovered was making his pulse go crazy. Stunned, he put his hands to his chest. His rapid heartbeat raised his excitement even more; another jolt of desire ran through his body. A slight moan left his lips as one hand went between his legs and touched his own sex, hard already; the other remained in his chest. His heart responded quickly to the touch, pounding harder against his hand; he could feel the blood smashing in his eardrums, hot and heavy.

Fledge had took a hand to his mouth and licked his fingers without stopping his movements. Touching his sex over his clothing, Link fell too into a state of pure, hot lust. Each new wave of pleasure raised his excitement, and pretty soon he wouldn’t be able to control himself anymore. The boy took out his hardened member and grabbed it in his hand, stroking it. He tried to breathe deeply and not be too noisy, but his breath came out in harsh gasps. Little spasms were shaking his muscles; sweat was soaking his back and forehead. He felt his heart thumping heavily and rapidly, as if it were asking him to go faster too.

Hot pressure rose inside Link as he moved his hand eagerly, up and down; the little spasms in his thighs grew more and more frequent. His heart was now smashing against his hand; although it was racing, he could clearly feel every single beat. He wouldn’t be able to hold it anymore, he was going to…

In the bed, Fledge let out a brief scream as he released, his hand clenching the sheets. Link was next. The boy closed his eyes tightly, his senses focusing only on the overwhelming, powerful sensation that crawled over him. Out of control, his heartbeat filled his eardrums and his head, pumping hot blood throughout his body as the thick liquid came out violently, jolt after jolt, washing his whole body in intense waves of pleasure.

With a last twitch, Link’s body relaxed over the wooden wall of the wardrobe. The boy inhaled deeply, trying to catch his breath. His heart was still pounding, but its rhythm was slowing down at each second, catching with his normal pace again. Fortunately he hadn’t stained his friend’s stuff with his… Well, with the wet consequences of that private moment.

Now that the hot flush had gone, Link wished he simply would vanish; anyway, his trembling legs weren’t going to let him stand in his feet. He took a handkerchief out of his pocket to clean his wet hand. His face still felt hot and flushed, this time from pure embarrassment.

He couldn’t hear any noise coming from Fledge’s bed. Carefully, he took a quick look. His friend was over the bed; his breathing was slow and regular. When Link was sure his legs would hold him, he came out. He turned to the bed and saw Fledge sound asleep, with an exhausted but calm expression in his face. Link felt so ashamed, forcing himself to pry his eyes away, blushing. He picked up the flowerpot and left the room, slowly.

It was getting really late and he had to find that Remlit before going to bed.


End file.
